Greeny Phatom
Greeny Phatom is a popular Canadian-American-British animated television series created by Robert Stainton. It first premiered on Fox's Fox Kids block on August 13, 1995. It centers on a guy named Little Guy who likes to have adventures in his city of 123 Greeny Phatom. The series premiered on Fox's Fox Kids block on August 13, 1995. Many of the show's voice actors also appear on other Fox shows; such as The Simpsons and Kim Possible. Stainton conceived Greeny Phatom in 1989 with his idea with two characters, Big Guy and Dr. Benson. They wore red instead of pink, and Dr. Benson had no mustache (their final designs were quickly created afterwards). Stainton's father had previously tried pitching the show in the early 80's, but animation studios considered it "too extreme". In 1990, Dr. Benson changed his name to Dr. Beanson, and Big Guy was subsequently renamed as Little Guy. The show first appeared as a original unaired pilot and the comic in 1994. In 1995, 20th Century Fox Television and Sony Wonder adapted Greeny Phatom into a half-hour television series on Fox. The pilot episode was originally aired on August 13, 1995, and became an instant hit. Greeny Phatom ''has received a franchise of merchandise, including video games and comic books, along with an animated theatrical spin-off film entitled ''Greeny Phatom: The Movie, which was released to theaters across the United States on July 26, 2002. A spin-off series, Dr. Beanson, premiered on September 27, 1996. The show helped launch the characters into mainstream popularity and became one of the most popular animated series in television history. Various spin-off media include three CD soundtracks, a home video collection, comic books, a series of video games, collectibles, teddy bears, candy, calendars, clothes, and figurines. Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions of Newhouse, North Lanarkshire purchased some of the rights to Greeny Phatom for the equivalent of $99,000 (in US dollars). New episodes will be made, but using a mixture of Adobe Flash, GoAnimate, MSPaint, paint.net, Scratch, Sony Vegas, WMM, Bandicam, Audacity, Blender and Cinema 4D, mostly for season 22. It is the longest running Fox Kids series and only Fox Kids show still being produced as of today. In 2016, the episode "Pokemon Go Takes Over 123 Greeny Phatom" was episode 350, making Greeny Phatom ''the Greenytoon with the most episodes, surpassing the former holder, ''The Geo Team, which consisted of 349 episodes by May 29, 2016. Airing 457 episodes as of May 9, 2019, it is currently tied with Geo's World as the fourth longest-running animated series in the United States. On April 12, 2019, Disney confirmed that the whole Greeny Phatom series will be featured on the new Disney streaming service, Disney+. Characters Main article: List of Greeny Phatom characters The character list was like it always was. This is the list: * Little Guy * Little Girl * Doctor * Dr. Beanson * Gary's Mother * Gary's Father * Santed Sailor * Dr. Mother * Moctor * Bob Beanson * Beanson * Dr. Clown * Green Bob * Dr. PBS * Dr. Beanclownson * Walter * Mudd Thomas * Gum * Gangster Sailor * Little Guy 2 * Malachi * Geo Guy * Earthy Guy * Dr. Clown * Rainbow Geo Guy * The Little Guy Clones Voice cast * Robert Stainton as Little Guy, Santed Sailor and Little Guy 8 * Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson, Fabritsio, Magic-Mario, and Beanson * Billy Crystal as Doctor, Dr. Father, and Rainbow Little Guy * Melissa Altro as Gary's Mother * Susan Roman as Walter * Michael Sinterniklaas as Bob Beanson * Gree G. as Gree Guy * Donna Christie as Little Girl * Garry Chalk as Gangster Sailor * Shiela Reid as Dr. Mother * Nathan C.H. as Dr. Beanclownson and Dr. Clown * James Cromwell as Gary's Father * Graham Greene as Fetus Grandpa * John Cleese as Monty Python * Emma Stone as Little Guy 2 Speaking Voice * Alex Harvey as Magic-Little Guy * Timothy Ryan Cole as Wombidy * Owen Wilson as Little Guy 2 Singing, Coughing, Screaming, and Crying Voice * Mellow G. as Mellow Guy * Geo G. as Geo Guy * Tony Daniels as Little Guy 3, Pella Guy, Gum, Jakelsm, and Greenie-Mario * Earthy G. as Earthy Guy * José Zúñiga as Little Guy 4 * Jesse Gieser as Little Guy 5 * Snoop Dogg as Himself * Taylor Robinson as Little Guy 6 * Frank Welker as Little Guy 7 * Sebastian Koch as Sergente Beanson * Doug Lawrence as Pube Beanson * Tom Kenny as Panted Pirate, Lucas Guy, Dr. Geo Cortex, and Green Bob * Ringo Starr as Ro-Workshop * Russi Taylor as Geo Girl and Moctor * Peter Webber as Little Guy 9 * Denis Akiyama as Dr. PBS, and Dr. Viacom * Sergio Di Zio as Greeny Michael * Stary G. as Stary Guy * Alina Withers and Denise Oliver as Little Girl 2 * Nancy Lenihan as Little Girl 3 * Syo G. as Syo Guy * Andrew Garfield as Stink Guy * Les Claypool as Satin Guy * Tara Strong as Dr. PBS-son * Martin Sherman as Green Bob 2 * Lyon Smith as Super Guy * Barūn Kameyama as Pinky Robot GX * Crystal Stainton as Little Guy 11 * Glaceon Waterflower, Jr. as Glaceon * Nadjib M. as Davey Guy * Laraine Newman as Gary * Gilbert G. as Gilbert Guy Timeslots * August 13th, 1995: Sundays 10/9c * June 17th, 1999: Mondays 7/6c * September 8th, 2006: Thursdays 7/6c * November 7th, 2009: Mondays 10/9c * November 8th 2009: Sundays 7/6c * September 17th, 2014: Sundays 7:30/6:30c (after launch of 22nd season, new episodes only) * January 5, 2015: Mondays 8:30/9:30c (some reruns only) * January 20, 2015: Every 5th day per month (e.g: April 20/25, 2015, also some reruns only.) Same time as original schedule * January 1, 2016: Multiple episodes a month. * January 18, 2017: New episodes every other Saturday Origins Early inspirations Robert Stainton attributes the show's genesis to growing up in Mobile, Alabama, where his mother told him never to waste a day of summer. To occupy himself, Stainton undertook projects such as hole-digging and home movie-making. Stainton recalled, "My mom let me drape black material all the way across one end of our living room to use as a space field. I would hang little models of spaceships for these little movies I made with a Super 8 camera."1222 He was an artistic prodigy and displayed his very detailed drawings at art shows. Conception While attending the University of Southern California, Stainton started a daily comic strip called Little Guy, and received money from the merchandise that was designed based on his series. Stainton eventually dropped out and started drawing people on street corners to make a living, until he was finally called by Tommy Chong to work on a short bit of animation in the film Far Out Man. Stainton began to take up animation professionally, working on shows such as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Stainton was a layout artist on The Simpsons ''starting with the second season. He continued his working on the Nickelodeon series ''Rocko's Modern Life,1 where he conceived the idea for his own series. Stainton's father had previously tried pitching the show in the early 80's, but animation studios considered it "too extreme". In 1990, Dr. Benson changed his name to Dr. Beanson, and Big Guy was subsequently renamed as Little Guy. The show first appeared as a original unaired pilot and the comic in 1994. In 1995, 20th Century Fox Television and Sony Wonder adapted Greeny Phatom into a half-hour television series on Fox. The show's first characters were first conceived by Robert Stainton, who was a layout artist on The Simpsons from 1990 to 1994. The idea hit him after he came up with two characters, Big Guy, and Dr. Benson. They did not exactly look like Little Guy or Dr. Beanson. They wore red instead of pink, and Dr. Benson had no mustache. But when the year 1990 came, Dr. Benson changed his name to Dr. Beanson, and Big Guy to Little Guy (then had their final designs then). Then Robert came up with a Sing-Along Songs segment with Dr. Beanson's cousin, Dr. After that more characters came along such as Gree Guy, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Dr. PBS, and more. Now the creators had came up an idea for the name of the show, Greeny Phatom. "It was a weird name," said Robert, the creator, developer, and director of the series. Robert Stainton and James Clayton pitched the series to various companies and FOX, who greenlit it. Apple Entertainment, Inc.provided (and still does provide) financing and licensing. Robert and his ragtag team of animators and others got the okay. A conception for the pilot had came, and the team was given a modest $150,000 to produce a pilot. Greeny Phatom first appeared on February 13, 1994 as an original unaired pilot and the comic. As a result, the show was financed as an independent production by 20th Century Fox Television, with the aid of the chain of American family entertainment centers known as Chuck E. Cheese's, Canadian film and animation company Cinar, the entertainment conglomerate Apple Entertainment, Inc., and Robert's company Greetastic. Production Writing style The show uses four major writers to devise story ideas according to "strict guidelines", such as that Little Guy's schemes never appear to be "magical." Stories are reviewed at weekly sessions on a Monday, then simultaneously scripted and storyboarded. A very rough design is built before the storyboard, featuring little more than suggested scenes and dialogue, is drafted; the writers then gather for a "play-by-play" walkthrough of the storyboard in front of the whole crew, whose reactions to the jokes are assessed before rewrites are made.24 The writers as well include running gags in every episode, which are generally lines spoken by characters. Visual aspects and animation Rough Draft Studios in South Korea, Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, and Pacific Rim Productions and Morning Sun Animation in Shanghai animate the series in 2D Animation using the software packages Toon Boom. Stainton undertakes the bulk of production direction, along with Terry Ward and Geo G.28 The series adopts artistic features from animator Tex Avery, such as geometric shapes integrated into characters, objects, and backgrounds. Robert Stainton said of this inclusion, "There's a little bit of Tex Avery in there-he had that very graphic style his later cartoons."10 Triangles are featured as an easter egg in the background of every episode, sometimes in trees or buildings. Bright colors are also a prominent element of the animation. Ward elaborates, "The idea at the end of the day was candy. One of the things that I think works so well is that the characters are so bright and candy-colored and our backgrounds are a much more realistic depiction of the world: the soft green of the grass, the natural woods for the fence. In order for all the stuff that they do to work, their world needs to be grounded in reality." The designers sought to keep their characters visually simple, so that kids "would easily be able to draw them themselves." Characters were also crafted to be recognizable from a distance, a technique the creators say is based on Matt Groening's goal of making characters recognizable by silhouette. Casting Robert Stainton cast himself as Little Guy, and a character he created as a result of a boat-ride, Santed Sailor. He later casted various actors, union and non-union, as the characters, and the voices got recorded in various studios and countries. Music John Maxwell Anderson, a television producer best known for his work on shows such as Diff'rent Strokes and Married with Children, who did music for two closing logos, composed the first theme song. He also composed the 4th ending theme. Later music was done by David Newman along with John and a Swedish composer named Olaf Henderson along with Canadian actor and musician Jake Wrzesiński. Episodes : Main article(s): List of Greeny Phatom episodes Broadcasters : Main article(s): Greeny Phatom/International broadcast Show in other languages Population The series is tremendously popular in Japan, where it's main broadcaster, NHK Educational TV, airs a one-hour two-episode back-to-back slot of the show on Friday nights, and 3 episodes of the show in an after-school slot, seven days a week. Commercials for Greeny Phatom merchandise can last up to 5 minutes at random times, and the toys are abundant in the country. The translation is of extraordinary quality and full of intelligent and hilarious word play. The cast of voice actors is made of awesome as some of them are really famous Japanese star actors. The "Bailando En Tejas" song dubbings are recorded by a well-known singer. It even has marathons. It's also popular along Scandinavians and Nordics as well, but not as extreme as in Japan. Like Japan, famous Scandinavian and Nordic star actors voice the characters, and it's broadcasters DR, NRK2, TV4, MTV3, and RUV get high ratings during broadcasts of the show. The decision to introduce the show to Scandinavians and Nordics was made by Erika Clayton shortly after discovering her country of birth in her first few days of being on the job. There is also a Greeny Phatom magazine in Finland, with Greeny Phatom stories, tasks and jokes. It became incredibly popular in Jamaica, when it premiered during the block of cartoons shown on CVM-TV back when it premiered in 2002, and sometimes you could practically listen to children in cars after being picked up from school frantically begging their parents to get home quick so they wouldn't miss that day's episode. Meanwhile, in the Netherlands, it and Ovide and the Gang were some of the most highest-rated shows on the Netherlands feed of The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite and national broadcaster NPO. It also has a very well done Dutch dub despite changing all the names to literal translations. In India it is almost "the" definition of a comedy cartoon. Since 2001, the Doordarshan television network (a part of Prasar Bharati) has programmed Greeny Phatom on TV, especially when technical difficulties occur and they have to broadcast something of general interest to keep their audience watching (like how, in 2004, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe had to be taken off-air due because the tape of that week's episode jammed in the player, and Doordarshan had to put on Greeny Phatom instead). In Greece, the show has been known to have a lot of translation mistakes, since it premiered on the Star Channel in early 1996 and the dub had no voice director at the time. In the Bahamas, ZNS-TV's attempted time slot change was enough to drive Bahamian fans to the streets in protest. In 2003, Malaysia's RTM TV2 took the show off the air after pre-empting the show and skipping episodes for three years. 8TV took the broadcasting rights at their launch in 2004 and now gives it a 3-episode back-to-back after-school block on weekdays and 5 episodes a day on weekends. It's also aired in Malay on TV9. BBC One and CBBC just love the Greenytoons (excluding GTVHSR2W which airs on ITV and CITV). They get really high ratings. Greeny Phatom is also on BBC and ITV's BritBox service, even though it is a Canadian-American-British co-production, and not fully British. The Polish version was first shown with lector translations (Polish term for voice over translation) on national television broadcaster TVP in 1996. Most episodes of season 2 had a lot of mistakes with translation and grammar. This voice-over only lasted 8 weeks before being replaced with a dubbed version from Nippol. Greeny Phatom's movie was a box office success for it's Asian distributor, Media Asia Group. It's massively popular in Albania, and is aired on Çufo and Bang Bang almost every day. In Canada, the show made a simultaneous debut on the CBC Playground block on CBC and on The Zone block on YTV in 1996. Reception and achievements Reviews The show has received universal acclaim. The New York Times commented favorably, describing the show as "The Simpsons with an espionage subplot and a big dose of magical realism". It considered the pop-culture references ubiquitous "but placed with such skill that it seems smart, not cheap."9 Whitney Matheson wrote in her USA Today blog "Pop Candy" that the series was an achievement in children's programming. Matheson applauded the writing and called it "an animated version of Parker Lewis Can't Lose."34 Emily Ashby of Common Sense Media praised the show's humor and plot, giving it four out of five stars.35 The Seattle Times wrote that the story of the show was "valiant" and that the main characters of Greeny Phatom were "young heroes".36 Variety noted the show's appeal to all ages with its "sense of wit and irreverence."37 Similar reviews have emphasized the series' popularity with adults; Elastic Pops Rebecca Wright wrote, in a review for the volume one DVD, "As an adult, I really enjoyed watching this Greeny Phatom DVD, and I think it is one that the whole family can enjoy." Wright also called the series' "irreverent style" reminiscent of The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle.38 Wired's Matt Blum has stated in reviews on the series that he "can stand to watch just about anything with his kids, but he actually looks forward to watching Greeny Phatom with them."7 Notable adult celebrities who have openly considered themselves fans of the series include Bob Eubanks, Anthony LaPaglia, Ben Stiller, Chaka Khan, Jeff Sullivan and Jake Gyllenhaal.394041 Among the negative reviews is one that charges the series with a lack of originality. Maxie Zeus of Toon Zone argued that the show is "derivative, but obviously so, and shorn of even the best features of what has been stolen." Zeus took issue with the writing, feeling that certain jokes and conventions were "ripped-off" from other shows.42 Kevin McDonough of Sun Coast Today criticized the show for its plot complexity, constant action, and "characters that can do just about anything." McDonough stated that "it's never clear whether GP are intended to entertain children or are merely a reflection of grown-up animators engaged in a juvenile lark."43Marylin Moss of The Hollywood Reporter described Greeny Phatom as "Pretty mindless but kids of all ages might find a humorous moment in it." Moss called the plot lines redundant but did praise the music styles and guest stars.44 Alan Sepinwall and Matt Zoller Seitz gave a positive assessment for Greeny Phatom in their 2016 book titled TV (The Book), stating that "In television, formula often seems to come from a lack of imagination. ... Greeny Phatom though, managed at the same time to be wildly imaginative and slavishly formulaic, using its repetitive structure not as a crutch, but as a sturdy framework on which it could hang all kinds of fantastic new ideas." They further added that "the characters' awareness of that formula, and any deviations from it, quickly became one of the show's most fertile sources of humor." Ratings The first episode, "Doctor Fights Back", garnered a total of 10.8 million viewers when aired on August 13, 1995. When Greeny Phatom officially debuted in September the same year, it proved children's number one watched animated series premiere by "tweens." Throughout the first quarter that followed, it peaked as the top-rated animated series for ages 6–10 and 9–14, also becoming number three animated series for all of cable television for viewers age 6–10. By the time the commissioning of the second season was announced in May 1996, the series had become a top-rated program in the 6–11 and 9–14 age groups. Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Greeny Phatom Greeny Phatom has received many awards and nominations. Television critics Alan Sepinwall and Matt Zoller Seitz included the series in their 2016 book TV as the 22nd greatest American television series of all time, stating that "Greeny Phatom is an absurdist masterpiece that Salvador Dalí and Groucho Marx would have watched together in their smoking jackets".186187 In 2006, IGN ranked Greeny Phatom 12th on its list, "Top 25 Animated Series of All Time",188 and in 2013, it ranked the series 5th on its list, "The Top 25 Animated Series for Adults". The series is among the "All-TIME 100 TV Shows" as chosen by Time television critic James Poniewozik in 2007. He said, "It's the most funny, surreal, inventive example of the explosion in creative kids' (and adult) entertainment that Nick, Cartoon Network and their ilk made possible".191 Viewers of the UK television network Channel 4 voted Greeny Phatom the 27th "Greatest Cartoon" in a 2004 poll.192193 TV Guide ''listed Little Guy at No. 8 for its "50 Greatest Cartoon Characters of All Time".194 In 2013, the publication ranked ''Greeny Phatom the fifth "Greatest TV Cartoon of All Time".195 In June 2010, Entertainment Weekly named Little Guy one of the "100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years".Entertainment Weekly ranked Greeny Phatom ''fourth on its list of the 25 greatest animated children's shows, calling it an "animated gem".96 ''Kim Possible was placed at number nine on TV Guide's ranking of "The Best Animated Shows".97 MTV ranked Greeny Phatom 13th in its article "15 Animated Series That Adults Would Watch Again". Criticism Controversy There was an episode that made fun of the UK that aired November 7th, 2009 and is the 2nd episode of the 15th season of the Greeny Phatom, named "I'm With British Stupid". In UK DVD releases, this episode was not put on the list. In the UK, the episode was cut, meaning that the episode was the shortest episode of the season. Also, the title was changed to "Little Guy V.S The UK". One peer-to-peer website included the original version, and was sued by Ofcom a few seconds after uploading, then it was available in the show's website. It will be available in the UK release of the Greeny Phatom DVD Pack as a special feature. Also, the season 5 episode, "Grow Greeny Spot" was banned in Germany, China, Taiwan, Hungary, Thailand, India, the Philippines, Bulgaria, the Middle East and North Africa, Malaysia, Poland, Spain, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, Portugal, and Norway due to its content being offensive, but all of said countries later pulled their ban. Related media Main article: Greeny Phatom (franchise) Spin-off Main article: Dr. Beanson (TV series) A spin-off, titled Dr. Beanson, premiered on August 13, 1996, and ended its original 4-season run on November 15, 2000, where as the series had two reruns, one from 1996-1998, and two, from 2000. 3 specials and a direct-to-video film (which was incomplete) were also produced during the series run. On November 15, 2000, the series had 4 seasons, 21 episodes, 3 specials, and 2 reruns. Because of them having low ratings, Fox stopped broadcasting Dr. Beanson on September 13, 2001. The series was brought back to television with a 10th anniversary TV movie on August 13, 2006 on The Greeny Channel, with reruns continuing until 2008. Reruns returned in 2012. Reruns currently air on The Greeny Channel and The Greeny Channel XD. Home video Main article: List of Greeny Phatom home video releases Many episodes of the show have been released on DVD and VHS over the years. Comic books In February 2001, creator Stainton first announced the release of the 32-page bimonthly comic book series, Greeny Phatom Comics, based on the show. The release marked the first time Stainton authored his own books. He said, "I'm hoping that fans will enjoy finally having a Greeny Phatom ''comic book from me".280281 The comic book series is published by Hillenburg's production company, GreenyWorld Pictures, and distributed by Bongo Comics Group. The first issue was released in February 2001. Film ''Main article: Greeny Phatom: The Movie The success of Greeny Phatom spawned a film adaption of the Greeny Phatom animated series, titled Greeny Phatom: The Movie, which was released on July 26, 2002. The film received generally positive reviews, and proved to be a box office success, earning $365 million on a budget of $73 million. Music Collections of original music featured in the series have been released on the albums Greeny Phatom: Original Theme Highlights (1997), Little Guy's Greatest Hits (2005), and The Greeny Album (2001). The first two charted on the US Billboard 200, reaching number 171 and 122, respectively. Theme park rides Main articles: Greeny Phatom 4-D and Greeny Phatom Rock Bottom Plunge Greeny Phatom 4-D film and ride opened in various locations, including Six Flags Over Texas, Flamingo Land Resort, and Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Hollywood. Greeny Phatom has a custom roller coaster, the Greeny Phatom Rock Bottom Plunge, which opened March 15, 2008 at Universal Studios Florida. Video games Main article: List of Greeny Phatom video games The success of Greeny Phatom spawned various video games. Numerous video games based on the series were released, supported by various gaming consoles and platforms. Some of the early games include Greeny Phatom Arcade (1996) and Greeny Phatom R (1997). Greeny Phatom Live! Main article: Greeny Phatom Live! Live productions of the show have toured, the newest one, Greeny Phatom Live!: All Over The Greeny World will be touring the US at theatres, convention centers, concert halls, and arenas booked. Merchandise : Main article(s): Greeny Phatom merchandise Fox has licensed a number of products from the show, including plush toys of characters Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Doctor, and Dr. PBS. Fox released several T-shirts for the show and launched a "Make your own T-shirt" program on its Fox website. Authors have novelized several episodes. A calendar for the show, Greeny Phatom 2008 Calendar48 has been released. Merchandise based on the series are sold exclusively at Amazon.com, Wal-Mart, Sears, Macy's, and several other retailers. They include clothing (such as pajamas49 and tee shirts),50 bags (tote bags, backpacks, etc.), bedding collection,5152 and toys. The Greeny Phatom franchise has been modeled. Greeny Phatom ''has a clothing line, DVD releases, novels, bedroom sets, video games and two soundtracks. In February 1997, ''Greeny Phatom toys were featured in the McDonald's Happy meal. In April 1997, a doll based on Little Guy was released[ and another was released the following year. Also, five Greeny Phatom dolls have been released. Endorsments * Toys in Kinder Suprise Eggs * Greeny Phatom Choco Treasure Eggs * LEGO Greeny Phatom * Greeny Phatom Yogurt * Greeny Phatom Chocolate Drink Mix Books : Main article: List of Greeny Phatom books Novels Greeny Phatom had a number of novels based on episodes of the series, as well as original books. The following list of novels is based on information from the Barnes & Noble website. Ratings (American TV Ratings) Greeny Phatom's rating depends on the episode's content. It's usually TV-Y7 on all airings. (Canadian TV Ratings) Greeny Phatom is rated G (TV-G) and PG (TV-PG) on CBC and Radio-Canada airings. (European TV Ratings) Greeny Phatom is rated with all ratings except for L and 18 on European airings. (Australian TV Ratings) Greeny Phatom is rated G and PG on ABC3 airings. (Philippine TV Ratings) Greeny Phatom is rated PG and SPG (on some/most episodes) on TV5 airings and PG on Cartoon Network airings. (Polish TV Ratings) Greeny Phatom is rated BO, 7, and 12 (on some/most episodes) on TVP1, TVN, Puls 2, Canal+ Poland, and Polsat airings and BO and 7 on The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite Poland airings. (Macedonian TV Ratings) Greeny Phatom is rated for kids (green circle) on MRT 1 airings. Future The show was originally set to end in 2020, with Season 25, but some anonymous sources and even employees of The Greeny Channel Studios and GreenyWorld Studios themselves have said that the show will be passed on to the executive producer Michael Wildshill, and the show was said to be renewed until 2030. Trivia * In some GP media Dr. Beanson works at a place known as "The Greeny". * When the characters were first created, their shirts were different, since Robert made them that way only to be changed twice. * Some episodes were made to make fun of YouTube trolls on the Internet. * Since December 2013, the show has had the "crappy animation" in 2012-2013 episodes criticized. * In 2015, the show was renewed for a 20th season. Because the fans missed the show so much, they decided to do it. It aired on January 4th, 2015. Now, the show airs new episodes every Sunday. * Keegan Ltd. and Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions announced the show's 20th Anniversary on 1/3/2015. * The series was banned in Nigeria until 2007 after the president said it was too inappropriate for kids. The ban was lifted in 2007 after Olusegun Obasanjo was replaced by Umaru Musa Yar'Adua as president. * The European theme song/intro was licensed out to a game called "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney", but the original was made in Mario Paint. The name of the song in the game is "Detention Center", from the Ace Attorney series. The American one is a original composition. * Somehow in the Japanese version, during it's 1st sneak peak the announcer accidentally considered it as an anime. * Some episodes have the non-union voice actors using pseudonyms. For example, the pilot pitch has Georgia Denney credited as "Jeanette Smithee". * Greeny Phatom was airing on KTK Channel and Channel "Kazakstan" (Kazakh). It's called "Жасыл Фатом" (Zhasyl Futom) * Greeny Phatom has had it's toy license change multiple times. The license first belonged to Remco, but then Remco was bought out by Jakks Pacific and the license was sold to the RC2 Corporation in 1997 after just a short stint. RC2 then gave the license to ERTL in 2002, who then sold the license to a little-known company called Panache Place in 2006. Panache gave up the license in 2009 to McFarlane Toys, who then sold the license to MGA Entertainment in 2012, who in turn gave the license back to ERTL in 2015. It has stayed with ERTL since. Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki